Me and My Friend go for a hike
by AsculaRiddle
Summary: Haha! My friend just fell into a giant hole! Ah, shoot, now I'm falling too. well, better make the most of this adventure. I've got my friend by my side and a giant hiking stick. beware, my friend likes to cuss.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have many friends, but the one closest at the moment is a girl named Amber. She's beautiful, intelligent, and will not hesitate to run you over if you stop in the middle of the street. She carries a pocket knife wherever she goes.**_ _Hahahaha just kidding lol. She's a bitch_ **.** _**Amber! No cursing in my story!**_

 _ **So, where were we?**_

This story might start up north, in a little house, in a little town. A little party of three adults and two teen girls. We took turns dancing to Just Dance on J's Xbox.

Or, perhaps it starts a different day? Maybe the story starts while the two teens were hiking during vacation? A small dare led to them going for a walk up the side of the mountain. Amber wore her strange knee high tennie shoes and sweater themed around Supernatural. Hilarious. I remember when she first got that sweater. She refused to go anywhere without it for weeks.

I also remember it was her that fell. It was her that wasn't paying attention to the undergrowth. Her toe caught a root, and down she went. Down, down, down…

 _ ***Amber is glaring at me. Perhaps I shouldn't make her sound like a blind fool. I mean, at least she has the glasses she needs.**_

 _*Shut the hell up._

 _ ***What did i say 'bout cursing?**_

 _*Ha i died._

I ran to the edge of the hole, unable to see the bottom. Then the ground broke out from under me. And I fell. And I fell. And then i landed.

On top of Amber.

 _*Fat ass._

 _ ***Your one to talk. Now stop cursing or I'll seal your mouth shut.**_

I jumped off her in a hurry, careful not to injure her further.

 _ ***To bad I only had my shoulder bag on.**_

I stared at my friend as she began to curse at me. When I knew for sure that her life wasn't in immediate danger, I said-

"Well, it's a good thing you have a high pain tolerance."

 _ ***Shut the hell up Amber.**_

 _*Why the hell are you telling me to shut up?_

 _ ***'Cause you fugly.**_

 _ *****_ _Asswipe. 'You're a woman beater but you can't admit it because you are a diluted piece of garbage.'_

 _ ***What's that from.**_

 _ *****_ _Anger Management._

 _ ***Hahahahahaha! Alright , back to the story.**_

We stood, Amber groaning and cursing me out again. I pulled Amber along with me, telling her we had to find a way out. She didn't resist or hesitate as we walked down the purple path.

*Build a latter! _  
_**_*T_** _ **hey can't c-**_

 _ *****_ _Build a latter!_

 _*_ _ **But they can't -**_

 _ *****_ _BUILD A LATTER!  
_ _***Puts a hand over her mouth* shut up.**_

 _*Mumbles* Build a latter!_

 _ **It's impossible to climb out that way. Omg stop making that sound. Shut up before-**_

In the next room was a field of flowers, in the middle was a particularly tall flower. It was slumped over. Then all of a sudden it turned and looked up at us. I screamed and hid behind Amber, who pulled out her pocket knife.

* _I cut it down (hehehe) and then i squashed it!_

 _ ***No you didn't.**_

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" I screeched even louder as I stared at it. Not only can it move independently, but it could talk?

"What the f**k are you?" Amber asked it in such away that most people, or monsters, would think that she wasn't scared. That she wasn't fazed. But I knew better. I knew my friend well enough to know when she was in pain...or happy. Or angry. Or confused. It's just one of those things I know.  
"You two are new to the Underground, aren't you? You are a tad older than most that come down here, say, what are your names?"

"I'm J-"

"It's none of yo beeswax, weed."

"I don't think he's a weed, Amber, I'm pretty sure the flowers were purposely planted here. Plus, it's a little rude and I don't want to insult the talking flower." I whispered it into her ear, still hiding behind her.

 _ ***Why do I always depict myself as a coward?  
**_ _*Because you are one._

 _ ***I deserve that.**_

"So, I take it neither of you know how everything works down here, huh?" I shook my head when Flowey finished talking. Amber didn't release her knife, but at least she didn't try to kill him.

"We just dropped by to say hello."

* _ **Wow, my pun was terrible.**_

"Golly, you two must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Well, I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"  
With a pull and a loss of breath, heart-shaped...things were yanked from our chest. Amber's was orange. Mine was purple.

 _ **Aww… but I wanted red! Red's my favorite color.**_

"See that heart? That's your SOUL… the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV."

"What's LV?" Amber asked.

"Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

 ***** ** _Ah, no...unless you're Jensen Ackles._**

 _ **Creep.**_

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" With that small, pearly objects appeared from behind Flowey and hovered above his head. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white… Friendliness pellets. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

 _ **I don't trust the buttercup.**_

I dodged the little pellets, along with Amber. Flowey's smile wavered and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, buddies, you missed them all. Let's try again, shall we?" Again we dodged them. But instead of his smile wavering, it disappeared altogether.

"Is this a joke? Are you two brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" Flowey realized the mistake as me and Amber looked over at each other. We both mouthed the same word. 'Bullets?' Suddenly Flowey's face scrunched up into a furious smile.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

A ring of pellets circled around us and Flowey only said one word. "DIE."

A malicious laugh escaped from behind Flowey's sharp teeth. But, right before the pellets hit me, I was healed. Flowey stared at me, confused for a moment. Then a fireball came from out of nowhere and hit him off the board.


	2. Chapter 2: Toriel

_**Chapter 2**_

We both looked up and over at the goat thing coming towards us. She was beautiful, if I do say so myself.

 _ ***And I do. I say she is was an incredible woman. Her dress was dark purple like the sun setting back home. And her fur was white, like the clouds.**_

 _ *****_ _Corny._

She approached us carefully, eyes glancing at Amber's drawn knife. "You do now need that, my child, put it away. Please?"

 _*Bite me._

"Amber, a knife isn't going to be useful against a fire throwing being anyways. You might as well put it away." _(*You never know!)_ Amber looked over at me thoughtfully then finally closed the knife and stuck it in her pocket. I took a step from behind Amber and towards the monster, only to trip and fall on my face. Amber couldn't stop laughing as the monster helped me up.

* _ **What did I even trip over?**_

A large tree branch stood in the middle of the walkway. How did that even get in here? There aren't any trees around! I picked it up, it was almost as tall as I was. I looked over at Amber with large puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I keep it?" I ignored her raised eyebrow and continued following the goat monster. I looked up at her. "What's your name?"

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I come down here every day to see if any humans have fallen to the Underground."

* _ **I particularly like Toriel. She is by far my favorite female character out of the monsters. I like her puns, her motherly love, and her dress. She reminds me of my own mother, now that I think of it.**_

Us two girls followed Toriel through a few corridors. Amber was hesitant on trusting Toriel, and she followed from a few steps behind. I, on the other hand, felt Toriel was kind and trusting. As we walked, I slipped my hand into her's as we spoke. I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but she didn't.

"Uh, sorry."

"No, no. It's perfectly fine." She held onto my hand as we walked along.

* _ **I find this part hilarious. I actually do this, you know? When me and Amber walk to her house to hang out, I used to try to hold on to her hand as we walked. I don't know why, I think it's just out of habit. I just grip onto her sweatshirt sleeve now.**_

 _*I still don't like it._

 _ ***Haha.**_

Eventually we came across the exit of the corridor. It was blocked by spikes in the floor. I stared at it.

"Over there is a lever, I've even labeled it for you."

I looked over at Amber. She smirked. I glared at her, but she didn't even budge.

"You're closer."

"You landed on me."

"You-you." I sighed and walked past Amber to the lever. I reached to the labeled one, signs and arrows pointed to it. 'Pull this one!' But I didn't pull it. I reached over and pulled the wrong one.

"Wrong one, my child, pull the other one."

 _ ***Haha! Who ever said I was a good kid? Before I obey, I will satisfy my curiosity. I may have pulled the correct lever the second time, but I do not do as strangers say.**_

 _*Oh, but you'll hold there hand? How does that make any sense?_

 _ ***Yeah. I, um, hit my head in the fall. Yeah. that's my excuse.**_

We continued along with Toriel. She smiled at me a few times, and I grinned back. As we walked along, I twirled my walking stick in the air. I asked a few questions as we walked. "How long have you been down here?"

"The humans trapped us down here many centuries ago."

"Why would we have done that? You seem so nice! Is it because we fear what we do not understand?"  
* _ **Yes, yes it is.**_

She chuckled and smiled back at me. Then she stopped. Then we came across a corridor with a few signs. I went up to one, 'stay on the path' it said.

 _ ***And yet i had to wonder off the path to read it.**_

We continued on. Suddenly, Toriel stopped, causing Amber to run into me. Amber had to grab hold of my collar to stop me from falling into the spikes that were protruding from the floor.

"My apologies," Toriel said, alarmed.

"It's fine."

* _Yeah you're welcome._

"You must take a certain route with this puzzle, both of you stay close." I followed close behind her, keeping hold of her hand. I grabbed onto Amber's collar and pulled her along after me. I chuckled at Amber's silent protesting.. Amber ran into me, having to pull me backwards by the shirt so that i wouldn't fall into the spikes.

Toriel took a step against the spikes, which retracted immediately. We followed carefully behind her, tracing her steps as best we could. I clipped my arm on one of them, though, despite my attempts at being careful. A drop of blood hit the purple floor when we were past the trap. I just gripped my stick tighter and continued on with Toriel as my guide. We walked on, following Toriel until she led us up to a practice dummy. I stared at it, confused, while Amber poked it with her finger

"As humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not, this process is simple!" she looked mostly at me as she spoke. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, then I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

"Seriously? You want us to talk to something trying to kill us?"

"Come on, Amber, it's not to bad."

"Maybe for you! And I sure as hell ain't going to talk to a damn dummy!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" i walked up to the dummy, trying to think of something to say. I smiled at myself. Haha, I'm talking to a dummy!

"Hello, you're looking nice today. Amber doesn't understand this exercise."

"Very good my child, perhaps Amber should try?" Amber groaned as I pulled her in front of the dummy.

"Stupid dummy." Amber pulled out her knife and began hacking it's head off. Before I could stop her, she had succeeded, pocketing the knife again and kicking the head like a soccer ball. Me and Toriel just stared at her for a moment.

As soon as we left, a frogitt attacked me.

"You look very nice."

"Frogitt probably doesn't understand you, but I think it's flattered anyways." Amber whispered in my ear. About that time, Toriel appeared, glaring at the frogitt. It cowered and ran away. I chuckled.

 _*Great job, J, you won! But you got absolutely nothing for your troubles._

 _ ***Shut up.**_

We continued along. A few more traps, I tripped again, and Amber was covered in the dummy stuffing, which looked like grey wool to be honest. We came to a long corridor, no traps or puzzles as far as i could see.

"I am sincerely sorry. You two have done wonderfully thus far, but I must ask you two to continue on by yourselves." With that, Toriel turned and ran down the corridor. She blurred from my vision before she had even reached the end. I turned to Amber, who was trying not to laugh.

"Where'd she go?" I asked, curious. I squinted my eyes, but everything was to blurry to see still.

"She's just hiding behind a pillar near the end," Amber began laughing as she spoke. She attempted to hide the laughing behind her hand, but she was failing miserably.

So we walked down the corridor, silence nearly driving me mad. The only noise were our heavy footsteps and my stick banging against the floor.

 _ ***I think I'll carve a figure head out of the top later on. Maybe sand it down a bit. Does that sound good?**_

I looked over at my friend again as we neared the column Toriel was said to be behind. Out from behind it, she suddenly jumped out, startling me.

"Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independance. I must attend to some business, you must stay here for a while."  
"Where are you going?"

"It all will be revealed in due time. Now, please remain here until I come to retrieve you. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea, I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, you two, alright? Look after each other." Toriel handed me the cellphone.

 _ ***What happened to our phones?  
**_ _*They don't work down here, I tried it while you were holding the stranger's hand._

 _ ***Oh.**_

"Alright, miss Toriel. See ya later."

As soon as she was gone, I plopped myself down again the pillar, my walking stick in my lap as I shuffled through my bag. I found my notebook, which was full of drawings and short stories I had written in my free time. I began to draw a picture of Toriel when Amber nudged my foot.  
"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm drawing Toriel while we wait."  
"Why would we wait for her? We should just continue on."

"Um…"

"Come on." Amber knelt and began putting all my stuff back into my bag. I watched her do so, then took her hand so she could pull me back up onto my feet. I gripped my hiking stick tighter as she began pulling me along. I knew I couldn't stop her, so I might as well go with her. Keep her out of trouble and all.

 _ **Amber and I seem like opposites, don't you think? I have a feeling she wouldn't actually kill any monsters unless they pose a threat to our lives, though. And I don't know how far she would go to ensure that I was safe.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Here we go again, huh? I'm being dragged out of the corridor by Amber.**_

As soon as we left the corridor, the brick of a phone began ringing.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that i have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them by yourselves. Be good, alright. _Click!_ "

It was only then that I saw the frogitt ahead of me. I turned to Amber.

"I bet you a dollar that it's going to attack us." she smirked at me and agreed.

We walked past it carefully, but it didn't attack. Instead, a monster named Whimsun approached us meekly. The name over it's upside-down soal was yellow. Amber immediately pulled out her knife. But I glared at her.

"I don't think she actually wants to fight."

"Fine, try it your way, but it's not going to work."

"I bet it will. One dollar."

"Fine."

I turned to Whimsun. Halfway through the first word, Whimsun burst into tears and ran away.

 _*Again, we got nothing from the battle._

 _ ***So? We don't need anything. Toriel will provide us with everything we need.**_

 _*Gay._

 _ ***Shut up.**_

We approached the frogitt again. This time, it talked in english, struggling to pronounce the words.

"I ave sum advice for you homens. It is bout fighting monsers. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT till you almos defeat dem… they might not want to battle you aymor. If a monser does not want to fight you, pees use some MERCY, humans. Ribbit"

We left him there, both of us forgetting about our bets, not that it mattered. A little ways from where frogitt was, a little room sat. Inside, in the middle of the room, surrounded by red leaves was a bowl on a pedestal. It said 'take one.' I took one then looked over at Amber.

"Want one?"

"Sure…" she took the one I handed to her and put it in her sweater pocket. I reached in and took another.

"What are you doing? It says take one."  
"So? It's not like there's a ton of people down here anyways." I took my third and accidently knocked over the entire dish.

"Now look what you've done."

"Shut up, let's go."

* _Dumbass._

 _ ***Who're you callin dumbass, dumbass.**_

After leaving the room, I walked in the leaves as Amber walked on the path. I kicked the leaves into the air and skipped as Amber just watched. Then a frogitt hopped near and attacked me. Amber just stood on the path, watching and smirking.

"Told you so! Talking isn't always going to work." And indeed it wasn't. Perhaps I wasn't speaking loud enough. Or maybe it was because he couldn't understand me, but all I could do was wap him with my stick in the face when he came near. I didn't hit him hard, just hard enough that he wanted to leave. The name above his soul went yellow, but I felt bad. I wanted to apologize, but I didn't think he would be able to understand. I complemented him and he blushed deeply.

"I made a frog blush!"

I let him leave after that, leaving behind a gold coin for me.

I stayed on the path with Amber after that, putting the coin in my bag. But, following the path, a hole broke through the floor, and I fell through. At the bottom of the hole was a pile of leaves, though, which broke my fall.

"J, you alright?" Amber called from above.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Amber, there's a door to your left, go through it." I waited on the bed of leaves for Amber to join me. I waved for her to follow me when she reached the last step of the stair case. Then we went up the stairs on the other side of the room.

As went exited that corridor and into another room, the phone rang again.

"Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular, which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?"

" _Cinnamon."_

" _ **Butterscotch."**_

"Oh, i see. Thank you very much!"

We took a few steps forward into the room, taking note of our surroundings and the stone and pressure plate in the middle of the room. Then the phone rang again.

"This is Toriel. You two do not dislike butterscotch and cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but would you turn up your noses if you found it on your plate?"

"Of course not, Miss Toriel." I said into the phone. Whenever she called, i had to hold the phone so we could both hear her talking, since the phone didn't have a speaker-phone button.

* _Gay._

 _ ***How is that gay?**_

"Oh, I see. Okay, thank you! _Click!_ "

I laughed aloud as we continued to the puzzle. A sign on the wall said 'three out of four rocks recommend you push them.'

"I think we just have to push the rock onto the pressure plate, then the spikes will retract." Amber began pushing the rock, then Whimsun appeared again.

Amber drew her knife again, but I grabbed her arm. I consoled Whimsun. She was to terrified to fight. She muttered a few apologies then ran away.

We continued on to the next room. The floor of this area was obviously not safe, but we started down anyways. I held onto Amber's sleeve, afraid to fall. Suddenly, Amber took a wrong step and we both fell. A pile of leaves cushioned our fall. I took a look around at all the leaf piles.

"Hey, Amber."

"What?" she was looking around for the exit.

"I think the leaves are piled to form a pathway. If we follow it, then we will be able to get through the puzzle we just failed." I followed the path to a sign at the end. 'Please don't step on the leaves.'

As I walked back to the other side, a monster named Moldsma appeared in my path, blocking my way. It's name was already yellow, but I decided to strike up a conversation with it. I flirted, wiggling my hips as if dancing. Moldsmal wiggled back. What a meaningful conversation!

 _*_ _ **Too bad I didn't understand any of it.**_

 _*Wow._

 _ ***Shut up.**_

After that, I let Moldsmal leave. It left a gold coin for me. After waving goodbye to the monster, I joined Amber at the exit. We followed the path I'd memorized, me leading the way this time. But, halfway through, a pair of froggitts jumped into our path. Amber drew her knife despite my protesting. Before I could stop her, she stabbed one of them in the throat. The other, terrified, ran away, leaving his buddy to turn to dust.

I held the frogitt as it died, the dust covering my clothes and Amber's blade and hands.

"What did you do that for?" I screamed at her.

"It attacked me! It should have known better than that." Amber picked up two gold from the ashes, pocketing them. I glared at her.

 _*Bitch should've stayed away._

In the next room, we were once again attacked by a pair of froggitts. She pulled out her knife.

"Wait, Amber, look. Their name's are yellow, which means they don't want to fight." I complemented the froggatts and they hopped away, leaving four gold behind.

I gave Amber a look, like, 'told you so,' then began pushing a rock onto a pressure plate.

 _ ***Three out of four rocks recommend you push them.**_

"Whoa there, partner!" Said the last rock to be moved. "Who said you could push me around, hmm?"

"Who said we couldn't?" Amber smirked at the rock as she spoke. The rock ignored her, or perhaps the earless being didn't hear her.

"So you're askin' me to move over there? Okay, just for you, pumpkin. And I mean the girl who was nice to me."

 _ ***Ah, so the stone did hear you.**_

 _*Shut up_

The stone moved about a foot.

"Would you move a little more, please?" I asked politely.

"Hmm? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" the stone moved off the designated path. I protested. "Hmm? That was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it."

"Was that helpful?"

The rock moved back on the path and down onto the pressure plate. The spikes moved. As soon as we got close, though, the stone moved back.

"Mister stone, would you please not move?"

"Hmm? You wanted me to stay there? You're giving me a real workout." The rock moved back and the spikes retracted again. Me and Amber ran over them, cautious of the moving rock.

Water on either side of the spikes reminded me of the dust all over my clothes. I walked over and began scrubbing it off, only to realize it stuck to the clothes. At least I could get it off my skin. But the only way to hide it was to put on the sweatshirt tied around my waste. And even that had a little dust on it.

"Amber, come clean your hands and knife off."

She did as I asked, drying her hands and knife off on her pants. As we left, Moldsmal blocked our path. It's name was yellow, so I wiggled my hips at it then let it leave. It left me a gold coin. Continuing on, I noticed a piece of cheese on a table, and a hole in the wall for a mouse. I walked over to the table, attempting to take the cheese off the table. It had been there so long it was stuck there.

"Poor mouse, it's not going to be able to get to the cheese!" I took a chunk off the cheese and left it at the entrance of the mouse hole.

In the next room, a ghost laid on a bed of red leaves. It kept saying 'z' out loud repeatedly while pretending to be asleep.

"You going to try and move it with force, Amber?" I asked quietly from a distance. Amber rolled her eyes at me then pushed it.

Me and Amber entered a fight then. The name above the ghost's soul was Napstablook.

 _ ***Blooky for short**_ _._

I tried to cheer the depressed ghost up with a patient smile, Amber, on the other hand, threatened him. She didn't bother drawing her knife, she knew she couldn't physically harm an incorporeal being with it.

 _*It's not my fault it's not iron_

 _ ***Haha! Supernatural funny!**_

"Don't mind her, she's not very nice."  
 _*Hey!_

"Sure I am!"  
Then Blooky began crying, it's tears like acid as it hit my arm. I flinched then jumped out of the way off a few others. Amber didn't get hit once. After his tears stopped falling, he looked just a little bit better. I decided to try something else as Amber stopped insulting him. I think she'd realized that only encouragement would end this battle. I flirted with the ghost.

"I'd just weigh you down."

He didn't attack though, he merely said he wasn't up to fighting at the moment. He looked a little better. "I'm fine," he said, but then he began to cry again. There weren't as many tears and it was much easier to dodge them.

 _ ***This poor ghost.**_

I told Blooky a little joke. "Helvetica and Times New Roman walk into a bar, 'Get out of here!' shouted the bartender, 'We don't serve your type!'"

 _*That's so retarded, lol_

Blooky laughed silently, but then cried a little more. I smiled at Blooky and told him a couple more jokes, but he still cried afterwards. Finally, after the third joke, Blooky asked if he could show me something. I smiled encouragingly.

"Let me try…" his tears began flying back up and onto his head, creating a top hat. "I call it 'dapper blook'. Do you like it…?"

Blooky eagerly waited for my response. "I think it's amazing and creative. Perhaps you can make a bowtie to match it?"

Then the fight ended.

"I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around...but today, I met somebody really nice, even if they are friends with somebody kinda rude. Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." Blooky disappeared through the ground while we watched.

"Well, he seemed nice." I whispered as we continued on.

* _Wow_

 _ ***Shut up. I like Blooky, he was fun to cheer up.**_

 _ **Hey, let me know if there is anything in the story I should add. Do you want less or more of conversing between me and Amber? What about Toriel, do you all think she will end up dying? Let me know, please, what you think will make this story better. I am still new to story writing, so I'm not sure what you readers like.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Trials and Trust

Chapter 4

We continued on, heading north first. The first thing we saw in this corridor was a sign. 'Did you miss it? Spider Bakesale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!' So we headed to where the sign said, mostly because I nagged at Amber that I wanted to see it. Another sign sat in the room. 'All proceeds go to real spiders.'

I knelt at the smaller web. I left seven gold in the web. I watched, fascinated, as some spiders crawled out and gave me a donut.

 _*Hey, you took my gold!_

 _ ***Yep, and now we're broke.**_

I put the donut in a pocket of my bag, carefully making sure it wouldn't make a mess. I seemed fine. I wanted to try something from the other web, but, like I said, we were broke. So, we headed back to the other corridor. I talked to the froggitts.

"Sigh, my friend never listens to me. Whenever I talk, they ignore me and doze off, never listening to a word they say. That's right, they doze off… well, at least you listen to me."

It was obvious he was done talking, so I walked off to where Amber was talking to another frog at the end of the corridor. Halfway there, another monster attacked me. The name above it's soul was Loox, and it was white. I decided not to pick on it.

 _ ***Why would I want to pick on the poor little guy?**_

"Finally, someone gets it!" he left, leaving me five gold. Then I got tag-teamed as Amber came back. One was Moldsmar, other one Migosp. I wiggled my hips at Moldsmar, but I didn't know what Migosp wanted. It made the mistake of attacking Amber, who sliced it in half. I screamed at her not leave it be, but the wound was fatal, and it turned to dust, leaving Amber covered in dust again. I didn't get any on me, but I wouldn't have cared to be honest. I wish I could have saved it. I glared at Amber as a tear slipped from my eye.

Moldsmar fled, leaving us with five gold.

I walked up to the froggitt at the end of the room. "I have heard you are quite merciful, for a human...surely you know by now a monster wears a yellow name when you can spare it. What do you think of that? Is that very helpful, or is it bad?"

"I already figured that out. And it is pretty helpful."

"Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it, even if their name isn't yellow."

We continued on. Just as we were about to leave the corridor of froggitts, the phone rang.

"Hello? I just realize that it has been awhile since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You two can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like, so you will want to leave room in your pockets for that. _Click!_ "

Soon we came to another pair of monsters. One was another Migosp, the other was Moldsmar. I stepped in front of Amber, wiggling my hips at Maldsmar, but the other still attacked. As it attacked me, I dodged, leaving Amber to him. Like the last, Migosp was cut in half. We got four gold.

In the next room, a sign said at the entrance 'there is just one switch.'

In the room, there were four sections that were a slightly darker colored purple than it's surroundings. Each had unsafe ground in the center of them.

"I think it means that only one hole has a lever in it." Amber just shrugged as I spoke, kicking at the dirt. I looked down at the first hole then back up at her. "Well, wish me luck." But, just as I stepped onto the loose ground, a vegetoid popped out of the ground and attacked Amber. She was in battle as I fell. In the hole, I was attacked by a vegetoid as well.

I patted my stomach when I saw it, showing I was hungry.

"Plants can't talk, dummy!"

 _ ***But, isn't the vegetoid a vegetable? Why would it say veggies can't talk?**_

The plant began throwing what looked like really sharp and hard vegetables at me, which bounced around the room. I patted my stomach again. This time, the monster offered me a healthy meal.

"Eat your greens!" he began throwing carrots at me, and it hurt when they hit me. It hurt a lot. But then a green carrot came flying towards me and I caught it, taking a bite out of it. The monster cackled softly. I patted my stomach and he threw carrots at me again. Again, i ate the green one.

 _ ***Yum...greens.**_

He gave a mysterious smile before jumping back into the ground, leaving behind four gold. When I went through a door back up to where Amber was, I looked around for the vegetoid that had attacked her. There wasn't any dust on her face or hands that there were before, but the monster was nowhere to be seem.

"I solved the puzzle. The lever was in that one." Amber pointed to one of the areas, which had a hole in it. I walked over to an area with loose ground, then I jumped down it. It was empty except for a giant carrot growing out of the ground. I left the plant be, but was attacked as soon as I got to the surface. Loox. I didn't make fun of him, and he left me two gold when he left. Then I jumped down another, ignoring Amber as she watched me. She was laying on the ground now, resting her sore feet.

Blooky was laying in the leaves at the bottom of the hole. "I fell down a hole, now I can't get back up. Go on without me… wait, ghosts can fly, can't they… oh well." Blooky disappeared again.

I headed back up and into another hole. This one had a little faded ribbon in the leaves. I picked it up and used it to tie back my long and tangled hair. I didn't bother going into the last hole, but Amber didn't want to get up yet. So, I went all the way back to the spider bake sale. I bought something from the large web. I put eighteen gold into the web, and they brought out a jug for me. Spider Cider, it said. When I returned, I dragged a drowsey Amber to her feet and into the next room

The next puzzle was strange. Amber thought it was funny.

"Change in perspective? Seriously? With the way some of these signs and monsters talk, you'd think we were in some sort of video game!" I smirked as she spoke, then looked away from her dusty face. We picked the proper colored levers according to whichever the sign said. After this "puzzle," if you can call it that, we came to a giant, black tree. The leaves of it surrounded the base, making it look dead. We heard Toriel's voice then.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." Then she saw us as she pulled out her phone, she rushed to where we were standing and began searching me for wounds. "How did you get here, my children? Are you hurt? No? My, my, you two did quite well. I should not have left you alone for so long, though. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this. Oh, well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer! Come, young ones, follow me."

We followed her to the entrance to a cute, tidy house.

I looked over at Amber, who was counting handfuls of gold coins into her sweater pocket.

"How did you get all those?"

"If you kill people, they leave you a lot more. I already have about fifty coins."

"But, I thought you said we were broke!"  
"You said that, not me. Here, can you put these in your bag?" Amber began pulling handfuls of coins into the front pocket of my bag. I sighed as I zipped the heavy pouch closed.

As we entered the house, Toriel led us to a small bedroom with children's clothes, toys, and a bed. The bed was small, but my and Amber both laid down anyways. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. Next thing I know, I fell off the bed.

Two slices of pie were were placed in the middle of the room for us. I smiled and took a bite out of it.

 _ ***I'm going to look up the recipe for c-mon and b-scotch pie.**_

After finishing my slice, I wandered out of the room, leaving Amber to sleep. She was sprawled across the bed now, nearly falling off as well. I smiled.

Outside the room to one side was a giant pot, water sausages growing out of it. There was also a red flower. After that there was a tiger lily-like flower and a room I suppose was Toriel's. At the end of the hallway was a mirror and more water sausages.

I went into Toriel's room after checking to make sure nobody was watching. A bookshelf sat in her room. I went a pulled a couple off at random. An encyclopedia of subterranean plants. I opened to a middle page at random. "Typha"- a group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seedpods. Known also as a "water sausage."

I looked at her diary, which was sitting open on her desk. It was full of jokes and puns, one of which was circled. I looked around the room, there wasn't really anything else to see in there so I left. I past a staircase that led down and I entered a little family room. Or was it a dining room? Toriel sat in a recliner beside the fire, reading a book.

I sat on the floor at Toriel's feet and we began talking about ourselves. She told me about how she wanted to be a teacher, I told her how I wanted to be an author and illustrator. I even pulled out my notebook, showing her some of the drawings i'd made. She seemed to like the one I drew of her. She smiled at me, I beamed back. That's about when Amber entered the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Oh, you're awake!" I smiled at my friend, but she seemed a bit cranky.

 _ ***I noticed that Toriel didn't really seem to care that a dust-covered kid was in her house. Does she not care? I mean, even in the actual game, Toriel didn't really care that the kid had murdered all the monsters in the Ruins, at least, not until the kid had killed her.**_

"Have you already discussed with Toriel how we get out of here?"

"Well, not yet." I looked at Toriel, who had a strange look on her face. She stood suddenly, putting her book down on the chair.

"If you two will stay here, I have some business to attend to." With that, she rushed off downstairs. I looked at Amber, both of us confused.

"Should we follow her?" I asked. She groaned.

"What? Why? I say we take some more pie, it was delicious!" I grinned at her response.

"I agree." I ran back to our little rooms, grabbing the plates off the ground. When I was back in the kitchen, Amber was going through the cabinets and drawers.

"Where are all the knives? I mean, she must have used something to cut us slices."  
"Just use your's."

"What? No. I'm not going to get pie stuck in my knife." I rolled my eyes and went to the freezer, looking for something of a particular shape. I pulled out a frozen carrot.

"What the hell? Ah well." I pulled it out and began cutting through the pie with it. As I dished two plates, we both burst into laughing fits. I put the carrot in my bag for later. Who knows, maybe it will defrost!

 _ ***Why would anyone freeze a carrot? And what would they use it for? Oh well, looks like this carrot came in handy!**_

I smiled at my friend, then slowly it faded.

"I think we should see where Toriel went. We need to get home, mom would kill me if I missed school."

"Yeah, sure. I need to get back to my puppies, too."

With that, we and Amber stowed away the last of our pies into my bag. We walked carefully and quietly down the stairs, watching our steps in the dark, purple corridor. I gripped Amber's sleeve tight, trusting her to lead me along safely.

 _ **Amber's was sick yesterday and today, so she didn't have time to add anything**_


	5. Chapter 5: Puntastic! Lol

Chapter 5

Me and Amber walked carefully through the corridors under the house. We continued, not stopping until we came to the end of the halls. A large room is where we found Toriel. She was looking at a door, her back turned to us.

"You wish to return home, do you not?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm failing science and I still haven't completed my experiment for the science fair." I said it softly.

"This door is the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it, to ensure that no one will ever be able to leave again."

"What, why!?" My voice became louder, but I was to startled to think. I suppose Amber was thinking the same, because her hand was in her pocket, gripping her still-folded knife. It seems we could both tell that a fight was coming.

"Because every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive children… if you leave the Ruins, they- Asgore- will kill you. I am only trying to protect you two, do you understand?"

"But we have to get home. Amber here has pets she needs to care for and I-"

 _ ***Still failing science.**_

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph, you are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… prove to me you are both strong enough to survive."

Toriel stood in front of the door, blocking the way. Amber pulled out her knife, but I quickly stood in front of her. I took a look at her soul, which had become a habit of mine when I was in battle. I could tell by the look of a monster soul how powerful they were, and Toriel… well, I doubt we could beat her in battle. So I began to talk to her. She just threw fireballs, like the one she threw at Flowey. One hit me in the shoulder, one hit Amber in the leg, but still, I didn't let Amber fight back. Then one hit me in the gut, sending me to the ground. I couldn't move, I just curled into a ball.

Then I heard Amber stand, ignoring me as I grabbed her leg.

"Please, Toriel. If you really care about us, then you will let us go. I want to go home. I want to see my mother." I added a few tears to my dramatic plea as well, trying to add to it. She continued throwing fire at us, but they weren't directed at us. She was still trying to scare us away. But it didn't work, we didn't budge.

"Please, go upstairs. I know we don't have much. But we could be happy. The three of us could be a family. I will even finish the remodeling in that third room so you could both have your own bedroom!"

I gave her the look. You know that look? It's the one that says 'You're so sweet! But there's no way in hell I'm doing that.'

"You're probably right. The Ruins are no place to raise a child. Much less two. You are both going to be adults soon."

"Yeah, so it's our decision whether to leave or not." Amber spoke up finally, speaking her mind with a single sentence. She was surprising me, usually she wouldn't shut her face, now you can't get her to speak her mind unless you threatened one of us.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. Would you do me a favor when you leave? Take care of yourselves." Toriel pulled me into a hug, which I returned. She smelled like pie. "And each other."

"Of course, Toriel. I will miss you, though. I hope I can see you again."

"Me too. One more thing, though. When you leave, please, do not come back."

 _ ***Wait, why?"**_

But I didn't ask why, nor did Amber, who just walked past us to the door. She gently pushed it open as me and Toriel said our good-byes. I smiled, but she did not as she headed back upstairs.

"Ready?" Amber asked as she led the way into the dark room. In the center was a small patch of grass, barely lit by sunlight streaming from a hole in the ceiling.

"What do you want, weed." Amber pulled out her knife again. "I just cleaned this blade, I'm not to keen on dirtying it up because of you."

"Don't forget, girls, it's a kill or be killed world down here. But you two are something new down here, so I'll make you a deal-"

"Don't want to hear it, Flowey." I grabbed Amber's sleeve and began pulling her along after me.

"Wait, don't you want to hear my master plan?"

"I just said I don't want to hear it. Leave us alone. I'm tired. I'm hungry. My elbows hurt because _somebody_ pushed me off the bed. Now, LEAVE US ALONE!"

I continued pulling her along until we were across the room. I looked back, but Flowey was gone. I pushed the giant door open, a blast of cold air chilling me to the bone. I shivered, but started out into the cold air, noting that it was brighter than the Ruins.

I started forward, but something caught Amber's eye. She wrestled with a bush near the path, pulling at a camera.

"J, look at this." I took a look, then began glancing around the area for more. There was one above the door. "Let's go."

This time, it was Amber pulling me along. Her nails dug into my arms, but I didn't care, so she didn't know. Her hand and knife were back in her pocket.

"Watch your step."

My teeth chattered as I carefully stepped over the tree branch that was much too big for us to pick up. As we neared the bridge, we both started laughing despite the cold. The gate that was supposed to block it off was much too wide. We laughed until we heard somebody behind us.

"Don't you know...how to greet a new pal? Turn around...and shake my hand."

I noticed Amber's hand hadn't left her pocket, so I just linked my elbow with her after we turned to face the skeleton.

"They call me J, nice ta meetcha!" I said as I shook his hand. The sound of a whoopee cushion echoed in the snowy forest.

"Haha! The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's funny every time!"

All three of us began laughing. It ended abruptly when I went into a coughing fit.

"You okay there kiddo?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Why, was it moving too fast?" I smiled again at the skeleton. "Name's Sans. Sans the skeleton."

 _ ***Hey, what do you call a skeleton? Someone on a diet who forgot to say "when."**_

"So, you two are human, right? That's hilarious. Say, what's with Amber, she's all dirty." My smile didn't waver, but I could tell he knew the answer to the question. "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But… y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody."

 _ ***Wanna hear a joke?**_

 _*No_

 _ ***You know what they call a idiot back home?**_

 _*Hmm… What's your name?_

 _ ***J…**_

 _*There's your answer._

"Wanna hear a joke?" I asked the skeleton, who grinned. Not that he had a choice.

"Is it, _humerus_?" I laughed as Amber groaned at the bad joke.

"Why is a graveyard so noisy?" I asked.

"Because of all the coffin. When does a skeleton laugh?"

"Um...when you tickle his funny bone? Oh! I've got one. Why did the skeleton hate winter?"

"Because the cold went right through him!"

"You two are oddly adorable."

"Now, my brother is a human hunting fanatic. Oh, look, here he comes now. Come on, through the gate. My bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone anyways."

 _ **So, I just wanted to explain a small something before we move on with the story. So, you know the two SOULS Asgore has collected? The Brave and Kindness SOULS, I mean. So, I'm pretending those two hadn't fallen before Frisk did. So, after many Genocide/PaciFrisk timelines, Frisk just gave her SOUL over to the monsters. After, say, two years, me and Amber just happened to stumble into the hole. Or rather, Amber stumbled down, I just happened to stand on unsteady ground.**_

 _ **My bad.**_


	6. Chapter 6:ComicSans and TheGreatPapyrus

_**Chapter 6**_

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp! Oh, wait. There are two of ya." Sans looked to be thinking.

I quickly grabbed Amber's arm anyways, trying to pull her towards the lamp or stand, but she refused to move.

"If you want to hide that bad then be my guest."  
 _ ***I'm a hider, not a fighter.**_

"K," that was all I said before running over to the stand, seeing as the lamp was a bit small. And "by a bit" I mean it was only about the height of a seven or eight year old. So, I jumped behind the… what is it?

 _*It seems to be some sort of checkpoint or sentry-station._

There were bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish just sitting inside. I was looking at the label of ketchup when I heard a raspy, childish voice over at where Sans and Amber were. I suppose Amber may have put her hood up, because the newcomer didn't really take notice of her.

"Sup, bro?" I heard Sans ask the newcomer.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" The monster didn't sound angry as he yelled, he was just loud.

 _ ***Reminds me of Aiden.**_

 _*Aiden...the little brat?_

 _ ***He's not just some brat! He's my little bratty brother :(**_

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"I'm just standing by this girl. She's really cool. Do you wanna look?"

I heard stomping and peaked around the corner. I started giggling as the tall skeleton began throwing a fit. He wore an awesome red scarf and gloves and shoes the same color. He had a white armor-like piece on. He also wore what looked like nylons covering his arms and legs. My God, it looks like he's wearing a bikini bottom from where I was sitting. Blue bottoms with a strip of yellow around the waist.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I WILL BE THE ONLY! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

The tall skeleton changed poses. He was now giving a goofy smile, as if he was getting his picture taken for a magazine. The wind was hitting just right now, so the end of his scarf blew behind him like a cape.

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY, "FRIEND?" I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

I didn't laugh at this. It still sounded a lot like my brother, who wanted above all else to have his name heard in the small town he lived in. He wanted to be friends with everyone who looked his way. Such innocents made me smile at Aiden, and so I smiled at the skeleton.

"hmmm...maybe this girl will help you.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!"  
 _ ***What's boondoggle?**_

 _ ***"**_ _A boondoggle is a project that is considered a waste of both time and money, yet is often continued due to extraneous policy or political motivations" Wikipedia is smarter than you, J._

"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele- _ton._ "

A random drum went off, echoing through the woods. I giggled at Sans' joke. Papyrus glanced over at the stand, but he didn't seem to take notice of me. He turned back to his comedian brother.

"SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Not like the skeleton had a choice to smile. He let out a great sigh. Or at least, he said "SIGH" very loudly. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone." A random drum went off again, echoing through the trees again.

"UGH. I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK… PUT A LITTLE MORE BACK _BONE_ INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

He left for a moment and I was about to come out when I heard him peek back to where Amber and Sans were standing.

"HEH."

And he left for good.

"okay, you can come out now." Sans called for me. A stood quickly, trying to brush some of the snow off my pants. My knees and hands were wet and cold, but I was still grinning. "you two oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"Let's go." Amber grabbed my arm and began pulling me along towards where Papyrus had gone. I looked back at Sans and waved.

"See ya around Sans, it was nice to meetcha!"

"actually, hey...hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"

" _ **Sure, what is it?"**_

" _No, we should get going."_

"I was thinking...my brother's been down lately. he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be."

"Ya, sure. Meeting your brother would probably make my day as well, he seems a lot like fun."

"thanks a million, I'll be up ahead."

But he headed the opposite way, back towards the entrance to the ruins.

"Where's he going?" Amber whispered in my ear. I shrugged as we turned and continued our journey.

 ** _It's a short chapter for you all._**


	7. Note from 'J'

_**Amber gave up on this story a while ago and I have another story that I like even more, so I'm thinking about ending this story. I'll keep it up, so if somebody wants to continue it or something, feel free. Thx for reading it, I hope you liked whatever there was.**_

 _ **Thx,**_

 _ **'J' Jinx**_


	8. Sorry

_**sorry, but I can't finish this. If you want to continue this you can. I don't know how exactly how to put things up for adoption though.**_


End file.
